


The Foxes & ASMR

by Vinjana



Series: Tumblr Headcanons of Vinjana [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jeremy Knox is mentionned, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinjana/pseuds/Vinjana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys ! <br/>If you don't know what ASMR is, here is a definition: <br/>Autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) signifies the subjective experience of 'low-grade euphoria' characterized by 'a combination of positive feelings, relaxation, and a distinct static-like tingling sensation on the skin'.</p><p>It typically begins 'on the scalp' before moving 'down the spine' to the base of the neck, sometimes spreading 'to the back, arms and legs as intensity increases', most commonly triggered by specific acoustic and visual stimuli including the content of some digital videos, and less commonly by intentional attentional control.</p><p>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autonomous_sensory_meridian_response</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxes & ASMR

It’s Renee who find out about it on YouTube and since it kind of help her, she decides to talk about it with Andrew (and Neil)  
At first, Andrew doesn’t like it: people whispering in his ears put him on edge  
But Betsy finds him some videos without talking and he likes it  
Now, imagine: Neil and Andrew on the roof, smocking cigarettes and listening to ASMR (each their own since they don’t like the same thing: Neil loves crinkle and soft speaking whereas Andrew prefers hand sounds and quiet triggers)   
Then, Neil speaks with Matt about it and ASMR spreads among the Foxes (Abby even makes a list of ASMRtists they might like)  
Kevin only listens to ASMR videos related to Exy (he even finds a Jeremy Knox Roleplay video. It’s his favorite but shh it’s a secret)   
Nicky once started a ASMR channel on Youtube but it was a flop and, honestly, only a way to spread gossip about the foxes (especially Kevin) and the other teams (+ Erik made him a video of himself telling Nicky how much he is precious and loved so that when he feels lonely or stress or whatever and he can’t contact Erik, he knows that he is always on Erik’s mind and in his heart)   
The Upperclassmen all like it and sometimes instead of movie night they make ASMR Night where they have nice biscuit, some green tea and build a pillow fort (just imagine going in the dorm and finding the foxes there. In peace. Quiet. #DreamsComeTrue )

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Hope you enjoyed it and don’t hesitate to tell me :)   
> Here are some ASMRtists that I like :   
> Hermetic Kitten (French, English, Italian, Spanish)  
> Gentle Whispering (English, Russian)  
> Heather Feather (English)  
> L’apaisé ASMR (French)  
> MassageASSMR (English)  
> MickelousProductions (English)


End file.
